Frozen : life is complicated (Elsa and Anna) Chapter 5
by Poopedoo
Summary: Elsa try to persuade Anna , they do something crazy but then it turned to a tragedy and guess who come at the castle ?


**Frozen : life is complicated (Elsa and Anna) | Chapter 5**

*Please noted that all the stories is a continuation story from chapter one to the newest chapter

**Harris is a new character that I made as Elsa boyfriend

***Lia is also a new minor character , just imagining her as someone you love . one thing is true she is pretty

dialog - 'ABC'  
on mind - "ABC"

**CHAPTER 5**

'locked?' Elsa couldn't open the door . Knock knock knock 'Anna...wakes up...' Elsa is yelling outside of Anna's room to wake the redhead . no answer . 'Anna...can you hear me?' Anna sits . 'wait' (grumbling) . Elsa scrolls her eyes up , she keeps knocking the door . Anna rub her eyes "what's wrong with her ? she never does this before" she gets up and open the door . 'morning' Elsa smirk to the redhead . She gets into the room immediately . 'Elsa...what do you want? you cut my sleep time' (sleepy voice) 'excuse me I didn't.. actually you've been sleep longer than it should' both sit on the bed . 'okay...okay.. (admit) so what do you want?' . 'actually I was thinking at the time when you called me out of the room to play with you' Anna look at Elsa 'yeah I try but you never come out' Anna lowered her head . 'because (push Anna) I won't (until she's lying on the bed) hurt you (Elsa brings her face close to Anna) . Tickle tickle tickle (mischievously) . both laughing . 'Elsa stops...please...' Elsa stopped . get up , pull Anna along helps Anna sit . 'go take a bath stinky...' Elsa exits the room . Anna can't stop smiling "crazy Elsa" . She go take a bath . Elsa tried to persuade Anna about yesterday while Anna doesn't mind actually . what she wants is to see her sister happy . Anna has done her bath . she's going to Elsa bedroom . As she enters the room she saw a piece of paper on the floor right in front of the door . She takes the paper and read it . "Find me" (on the paper) 'Find me?' (thinking) 'oh...looks like anyone wanna play with me' (catching up) . Anna starts to find her sister in the room . No sign . she runs to the ballroom . Elsa's not there . Anna continues searching her sister at the hall . Also not there . 'Elsa where are you?' her scream . Continue searching . Exit to the garden . walk in the garden looking for her sister 'Elsa...Elsa...' Anna calling her sister name . she turns to the left . POOF ! Elsa was standing right in front of her and smiling at her . 'I thought you were hiding' (breath roughly , tired) . 'nope I didn't . congrats you've found me' Elsa straighter her hand to Anna . 'what?' (Anna weird) Elsa grabs Anna's hands . 'you want to do something crazy ?' Anna nods her head . Elsa runs inside the castle pulling Anna along beside her . She runs her at the balcony . 'what's crazy here?' Anna (wonder) . 'not here.. but there' she pointed her finger at the rooftop . They hop up on the castle roof , looking out over the kingdom . 'wow its a nice view' (exciting) . both sit on the roof . take time to look over the town . Elsa gets up 'come on' she ask Anna to follow her . they walk on the roof carefully , balancing their self . avoid from falling . Anna is about to fall , Elsa looks at Anna (panicking) . 'Woo...woo...woo!' Anna try to balance her body before derailed . "do or die ? do or die?!" Elsa couldn't think . She runs into Anna try to catch her , but she only managed to grab the Anna's waist . they both fall . Elsa hugging Anna tightly and switch herself at the bottom , let her fall to the ground first . Anna straight her arms side . Elsa looks at the ground . fast create a snow . wraps her arms around Anna . SLAM ! They both fell at the snowy peak . Anna opens her eyes , slowly rolls her body out from Elsa arms . she endures the pain , she could feel the whole of her body is a pain because of the impact . 'Elsa...'(weak) . she sits . find her sister buried in the snow . she cleans the ice on her sister's face . 'BLOOD?!' she tries to find where's the blood came from . "Her head ?! but..." she looks at the snow then she noticed a rock under the snow on Elsa head . 'Elsa...no...no , please no' (panicking . sad) . she shook her sister's body . no answer . no move . Elsa unconscious . Anna takes her in her arms (muffled) lowered her head on Elsa (crying) 'Elsa please...' (hopefully) . she looks around , no one is there to help her . 'MR. KAI...HELP!' (screamed) call for help .

Internal Elsa's bedroom .

Elsa's eyes flutter open , blurring . she is clearing her eyes view . she looks around the room . saw Anna was asleep beside her . with her hand holding on Elsa hand . Elsa tries to sit . 'Argh!' she feels pain in her back . Elsa voice startling Anna awake . 'Elsa.!' she stops her sister to make any move . 'you can't move , your spine is cracks , so you can't move drastically , you have to rest' . she stands next to her look with the deep concern 'I wasn't hurt because of you...but look at you , you're sick because of me' (darkens) Elsa closes her eyes with relief , then looks at Anna 'I'm alive because of you Anna' . Elsa wounds cause Anna hate herself . 'everything is fine as long I still breathing and you still here stand right next to me' Elsa convince her younger sister . Anna puts her face down 'the doctor will come to check you 3 times per day' Anna explain to her sister . she continued 'I'll take care of you until you are fully recovered' Elsa meets Anna eyes 'thanks Anna...' (blessed) . 'Ermmm what we gonna do now?' she gets bored . 'come sleep with me' Elsa speak lovely . Anna laugh . 'no I'll never close my eyes , I'll keep watching you' Anna answer strict . 'wow that's sounds convincing' Elsa smile at Anna . 'so how about your work?' Anna realizes . 'you need to replace my place' . 'me ? replaced you ?' Anna frowned . she doesn't do the work before , she doesn't know how to do . 'don't worry Anna , I will teach you' (catching up) . Elsa looks at her clothes . 'Anna who changed my clothes?' Elsa asked Anna . 'no one allowed except me...but don't worry I didn't change those 'small things' and please don't think any bad' (serious talk) 'no I don't btw thanks Anna . Anna...I'm...hungry' . Anna takes a bowl in the tray and give it to Elsa 'them eat' she ask her sister to eat . Elsa dropped a smile .'wait.. why?' Anna wonders . 'Anna...I'm sick' (sad) 'okay okay , I'll feed you' Anna helps Elsa leaned on the head bed slowly . 'how do you feel ? comfortable or not? (worry) 'feels better' Elsa smiles . 'okay now open your mouth...am' she feeding her sister a bowl of porridge . 'one for you and one for me'. Anna is feeding herself . they both giggle . Anna need to stay there to help her sister . Anna leaves her sister for a while for dinner . After dinner Elsa teaches Anna about the works . she explained everything to Anna . at night before sleep Anna will read a book for Elsa . she knows her sister things . then they fall asleep together soundly .

Next day

Anna enters her sister office . she feels a bit nervous waiting for the royal . discuss about the contract her sister been dealing 2 days ago . Anna signed the contracts volunteer for her sister . All the Royal is questioning about her sister . she said what her sister was told her .She's is not feeling well .

Late evening

Everything is run smoothly . 'all done' (happy) . Anna walks to the door about to exit the office . knock knock knock . someone knocking the door . she opens the door . 'yes... ' . 'you have a guest at the hall ma'am' . Anna walks to the hall . she wonders . 'you must be Princess Anna, right?' (guessing) . 'Yes I'm and you are...?' (courtesy) 'Princess Harris from Southern Isles' (bowing) . 'Ohhh...my sister once told me about you.. nice to meet you by the way' Anna smile to Harris (inside she's envy) 'Queen Elsa have told me about you too.. nice to meet you . where's Elsa ?' Harris wants to meet the Queen . 'you can't meet her if you don't have any appointment or business' (serious) . Harris overawed 'even for a minute?' (begging) 'no...you can't , this is her older' (assert) . Harris down his head (sad) . Anna about to smile but she hold it . 'cry first then you can meet the Queen' Anna told Harris . 'what..? cry..?' (weird) . Anna giggles 'Noah I'm just kidding , come follow me' . Harris laughing (find her ridiculous) . on the hallway 'actually she's not so well' (muffled) .Anna tells Harris 'because of what ?' (wondering Harris) Anna didn't answer him . Anna stopped Harris in front of Elsa's bedroom . 'Harris can you wait here for a minute?' . 'sure...' Anna enters the room . 'Elsa someone wants to visit you!' . 'who?' (wonder) 'you'll know , but now you need to change your cloths first' Anna helped Elsa changed her clothes . she wants her sister look nice for Prince Harris . 'okay done...' (laughing) . Elsa got no idea who's the visitor . Anna opens the door 'Prince Harris please welcome' . "Harris comes to visit me?" as she heard the Harris name . Harris enters the room . 'Queen Elsa (bowing) he comes to Elsa . 'Elsa are you alright?' he lowered her body , look around Elsa (worry) 'don't worry . I'm okay' (pretending) Anna stand next to Harris . Elsa tries to sit . Harris wanted to help Elsa . 'No...let me do it' Anna interrupted scared if Harris do it wrong . Then Harris is kneeling beside the bed , facing Elsa . 'how this can happen?' . Elsa looks at Harris and explain 'its just a little incident...I was slips..'. 'Now she's lying (Anna cut her words) we go to the castle roof , suddenly I slip , Elsa tries to get me . she catches me but then we fallon the ground , Elsa create a snow . she tries to protect me , let her touch the ground first . I was fine . I try to wake her but she was unconscious , Dr said her spine is cracked' Harris shake her head listening to Anna 'that was terrible' Harris look at Elsa (forehead wrinkles) . 'but I'm still breathing fine because of Anna' Elsa smiling to Anna . 'yes you're right' Harris nodded his head look at Anna . 'how long you gonna be like this?' . He stands , looking at Elsa . 'one month and half' . Harris massaging his forehead (worry) 'can I stay here ? I will back to the Southern Isles after you sleep' Harris asks for a permit . Elsa look at Anna 'no' (eyes signal) 'of course you can' Anna give a permission . Elsa is not agreeing with Anna actually . Anna watches every step of Harris . he's feeding Elsa so carefully . Anna sits on the bed beside Elsa . Anna started to put 20% believed on Harris , she could feels Harris is a nice person but need to consider . She don't want things that happened between her and Hans happen to her lovely sister . The Elsa story to Harris about her life and Anna when they were young . then Harris tells them about his life . Now they know Harris was the one who pretended Hans was invisible . They start to know each other more detail . there's no courtesy between Harris and Anna they like a best friend , a new best friend even thought they just met , they are really comfortable together . ridiculous and funny that was the true Harris . he really got a chemistry with Anna . Elsa sometimes bullied by Anna and Harris it's because of she's kind of late to catch up when they're talking (condemning) about her , as a joke . Elsa's room is so lively with their laughter and chattering . 'Anna I think its time for me to take a bath , can you help me?' (uncomfortable) Anna and Harris pause . 'Harris I think we need to play paper , rock scissors , lets see who'll get this chance' Anna ask Harris to play a game with her. 'ohh god..' Elsa shake her head . 'paper...rock...scissors..' (Anna and Harris) 'rock' (Anna) 'scissors' (Harris) 'it's a good beginning' Anna proud | 'paper...rock...scissors..' (Anna and Harris) 'scissors' (Anna) 'rock' (Harris) 'yes I get it...boo Anna..haha..believe me I'll win' (confident) | 'paper...rock...scissors..' (Anna and Harris) 'rock' (Anna) 'rock' (Harris) 'fuhh this is tough' (Anna) 'almost there..don't give up' (Harris) . Elsa smiles look at both of them . 'paper...rock...scissors..' (Anna and Harris) 'paper' (Anna) 'scissors' (Harris) 'I told you Anna !' Anna smile down . Harris smirk at Elsa . Elsa laugh 'no Harris , that's not gonna happen..Anna faster' Elsa look at Anna strictly . they pause . Anna jumped up , help her sister . 'I wait at the hall' Harris exit the room . They done .

Anna goes to the hall calling Harris , walk to the dinning room having dinner together . 'Where's Elsa ?' Harris looks around waiting for Elsa . 'Elsa ? she's in her room' Anna rise one eyebrow . 'I'm so sleepy' Anna rub her eyes . 'me too' Harris looks at Anna with his heavy eyes . they have done dinner . Anna and Harris walked to Elsa's room . both pause looks at Elsa . Elsa is already sleeping . Harris looks at Elsa (calmly) . 'She's sleeping' Anna put a blanket on Elsa , stroking Elsa head softly . 'okay...it's time to go now...goodbye Anna' Harris goodbye to Anna slowly 'see you again Harris' Anna wave her hand . 'Please take care of her for me' Harris talk in silent with his face expression and hand gesture . 'okay' (hand signs) Anna smiles . Harris exits the room back to the Southern Isles . 'I'm cold but the blanket...(shivering cold)' Anna is to lazy to take another blanket . Anna look at the blanket then look at her sister , she lay beside Elsa closely . Elsa opens the blanket widely , share with Anna . Anna wraps her arms around Elsa (lovely) . 'I'm sorry I don't mean to wake you' Annafaces her sister . 'No , I haven't slept yet actually' . 'but.. why?' (wondering) . 'because of Harris , I was uncomfortable with his presence actually' . Elsa puts her hand under Anna body . Hugging Anna . Anna lowered her head carefully on Elsa shoulder 'oh okay' (about to sleep) . Elsa stroking Anna hair , close her eyes (forehead wrinkled) she couldn't imagine how she can be a part with Anna . she loves her younger sister so much .

**will be continued...**


End file.
